my living hell
by Uchiha.Rukia
Summary: No Longer Being Udated Until Ferther Notice!
1. Chapter 1:abuse

The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Summary: Sakura is like a modern Cinderella except she is beat on everyday. She is sent to Konoha with her bitchy sister. GaaSaku, T for language, rape and abuse.

Welcome to my life

I walked into the house from my long walk I was met by screaming "SAKURA YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE WHER HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled my father.

"I-I was t-taking a walk a-and" I stuttered.

"You were probably off screwing a bunch of guys you ugly whore" shouted my father.

"No! I wasn't! I swear" I said.

"You dare talk back to me" I felt a fist connect with my cheek. And sent me flying into the wall.

"Hey Tiffany, Kristen, Laura come here" said my father.

My mother and two sisters walked into the room. My mother had breast implants and was wearing a blue spaghetti strap. Her brown hair was streaming down her back and green eyes were glaring intently at me. Tiffany at bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes her hair was just barely above her shoulder she was wearing a black tube top and a jean skirt. Kristen had brown hair green eyes; she had a blue halter and a micro mini.

"Well would you 3 like to do the honors?" asked my father.

"But of course" said tiffany.

She punched in the stomach and I spit out some blood and she ripped my shirt off and took a razor blade to my back.

"No don't," I begged. She cut my back up and I fell on the ground. My sister Kristen began kicking me.

"Oh no fun for me?" said my mom, she picked up a stick and began to beat me with a stick.

"STOP! Please" I shouted in pain. Kristen kicked me one more time and they all left. "Your sleeping outside tonight!" shouted her father.

"I ran to the basement and grabbed a blanket, gauze, and clothes for tomorrow, and ran outside to the shed it was poring down rain. And the blood and rain began to mix together and slide down my back. I began to shed tears and I wrapped the gauze around my back, and feel asleep in the rain.

A/n: srry short but the chapters will get longer please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2:the mission

The mission

hokage tower, Kohana 7:30a.m

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama" said Shizune shaking the sleeping hokage awake.

"What?!" yelled Tsunade half awake.

"Ummmm you told me to wake you up early so you could assign the missions and anyway Temari-san is here" said Shizune nervously.

"Oh right send her in and get Sakura as well" ordered Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" said Shizune as she walked out to send Temari in and get Sakura.

"Hokage-sama" said Temari.

"Temari-san" said Tsunade.

"So how long is Sakura gonna be away in Suna?" asked Tsunade.

"10 months to a year after all she has to teach all the medics in the hospital all she nos" Replied Temari.

"Ok she should be here soon" said Tsunade, the two blonds waited and had conversation about political issues.

Sakura's backyard 7:15 ish

I began to heal the wounds inflicted on me from last night it did not take long maybe 15 minutes (7:30am) when I had finished Shizune was standing on a tree a few feet away from me. "Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you" said Shizune.

"Ok just a sec" I said, I ran inside quietly so I would not wake anyone I snook up to my room and put on my usual attire(shippuden clothes). And quickly combed out my short pink hair. I ran outside and Me and Shizune ran toward the hokage mansion.

Hokage mansion 7:40

Me and Shizune walked into Tsunade-sama office. "Ah Sakura your here" said Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, Temari-san" I said.

"Ah Temari-san would you explain the mission to Sakura-chan" asked or ordered Tsunade.

"Ok, so Sakura-san I will escort you to Suna and you shall train the medical nins at our hospital you will be staying in Suna fro about 10 months to a year. We will be leaving in about 4 hours, so meet me by the village gate 11:40 am" explained Temari.

"Hai" I said.

"Dismissed" said Tsunade.

I walked back to my house and crept up to my room I got out 2 bags one for my ninja tools the other for my personal belongings. I put kunias, shirikin, summoning scrolls, paper bombs, flash bombs, and other ninjas weapons into the first bag. I pulled out at least 5 different outfits, gloves and other articles of clothing and put them in the second bag along with a comb and a picture of team 7 before sasuke left. Sasuke was scowling and Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, I was in between the two of them smiling and Kakashi was behind me smiling with one hand on Sasukes head and the other on Narutos. That picture brought back so many memories, both happy and sad. I put both bags on my shoulder and left the house heading toward Naruto's house.

I knocked on Naruto's door, 1 minute later no answer. "NARUTO WAKE UP!" I shouted loudly at him. I heard foot steps a loud crash more foot steps and another crash(Naruto falling down). A very tiered Naruto answered the door ,"Yes?" asked Naruto ½ awake.

"I'm gonna be in Suna for about a year on a mission, so I thought I would say goodbye" I said.

"Sakura-chan your leaving?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yes didn't I just say that" I said slightly annoyed.

"yea but...oh I got an idea lets go get some Raman before we leave" said Naruto hopefully.

"Sure Naruto-kun" I answered. He ran inside to get ready, about 5 minutes later we were heading for the Raman shop.

"Bye Naruto-kun see you soon" I waved goodbye and walked toward the village gate.

"Ready" asked Temari.

"Yup" I answered.

"Ok then lets go" said Temari. We headed of for a long day of walking.

A/n: long time no see major writers block but better late then never...hope you liked it chapter will continue to get longer by a littel bit as long as you keep reveiwing if you don't then no update mwhahahahahaha!!xD

thank you

skatebordingchic  
soccercrazyfreak  
Xotina  
flyflew  
blosomheartxoxo  
gaasakuforever  
and any one else how read my story


	3. Chapter 3:to suna

CHAP.3 To Suna

The day consisted of silent tree jumping and short rests. Right now I'd have to say we have been traveling about 7 hours so its about 6:40 7:00. "Hey Temari-san where am I gonna be staying in Suna for the next year or so?" I asked.

"maybe with the Kazekage" she answered unsure.

"oh Ok" I said still a little curious. It became a an awkward silence.

Temari broke the silence by asking "we haven't seen each other in about 2 years so have you become a lot stronger? because you seemed pretty weak case you were to worried about your looks and didn't seem to no a lot..."

I glared and said coldly "of course I have become stronger I'm not a weak little girl anymore"

"oh right you were always worried about your appearance because you wanted to impress sasuke-teme...oh but when he left you started to train so you could bring him back..." said Temari rather harshly.

"shut-up...and I will bring him back I must bring him back...he's my friend" I said with a hint of hurt and anger in my voice.

"Friend?! What kind of friend knocks you out after you tell him you love him!? He went with the enemy!" Shouted Temari.

"He didn't have a choice Orichimaru was controlling him!" I said defending Sasuke.

"When are you gonna understand he went there of his own free will! And he almost killed your friend he is an enemy and a missing nin he may be the last Uchiha but none the less he is an enemy!" Temari yelled. I quickly speed away.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" Temari yelled regretting what she just said. I only ran faster.

"Sakura I didn't mean it!" Temari yelled.

I slowed down so she could catch up. "look I was angry because he is such an insensitive teme to you, and you deserve better he had his chance and he blew it...what I mean is you deserve better" apologized Temari.

"your probably right" I said. The rest of the 2 days they talked about boys and such.

Look out for my next chapter

chapter 4: fan girls, Kazekages , and Suna Oh My


	4. Chapter 4: Fans, fights and Suna!

Ch.4 Suna

_thoughts/dreams/flash backs_

_**Shukaku**_

_**Neko**_

_Inner Sakura_

A/n:happy I updated my longest chp.

After three days of traveling we finally got to Suna. Temari went to go talk with the guards. They nodded and opened the gate. "Ok the Kazekage building is up that way! Why don't you check in with Kazekage-sama." said Temari trying to hide the fact that it was her brother. After about 10 minutes of walking, a guy with black and purple spiky hair came up to me and said "so what's a pretty girl like you doing here"

"um I'm trying to go to the Kazekage building" I said.

"why don't you let me show you the way" he said he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the nearest dark alley.

"where are we" he cut me off by covering my moulth and said "shortcut" we began to put one arm down mt pants and the other down my shirt, I felt his hand stroke my clit and his other hand massage my nipple. I grew extremely angry and punched him square in the face. "pervert" I yelled. I ran off to the Kazekage office.

Kazekage building 11:03 pm

"I walked up to the secretary she had black hair that went down to her waist she was wearing a black top that was showing way to much cleavage along with a knee length skirt. "I'm here to see the Kazekage" I said. She glared at me and said very rudely "Fine" she turned on her micro phone and said flirtatiously "Kazekage-sama?"

"what do you want Brittany!" said the Kazekage coldly. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Theres someone here to see you" said Britney.(Britney spears xD)

"Send her up" said the Kazekage. Britney sent me up there and went back to putting on a shit load of makeup.

Outside Kazekage office

I knocked on the door " come in" said the Kazekage. When I opened the door I saw none other than Gaara. "Kazekage-sama?" I asked shocked.

"Just Gaara" said Gaara.

"Ok Gaara-sama" I said still shocked.

"your surprised" said Gaara.

"Sorta..." I said.

"_well I guess he must of changed from a insane murder_" I thought.

"_**Well Duh!!" **_said Neko.(my demon the 3 tailed cat demon)

"_And he got so much hotter!" said inner Sakura._

"_Yea..." I thought. _I pushed both into the back of mind. Gaara was having similar problems.

Gaara pov

"_**Hey kid she is so Hot I mean look at that chest" said Shukaku.**_

"_Shut up" I said._

"**_Oh you no you want to" teased Shukaku._** Shukaku put some unnecessary thought into my head I put them into the back of my mind.

Sakura pov

after I shook off some unnecessary thoughts."Um Gaara-sama where I am gonna be staying?" I asked.

"ummm with me I suppose"said Gaara. I felt my checks heat up.

"O-Ok" I said.

"Well I have to go train with Matsuri, You can come with if you want maybe teach her something" said Gaara.

"Ok" I said.

Training grounds 1:17pm

The first thing I heard was a high pitched screaming and the word Gaara-kun. A girl with short light brown hair, and pale brown eyes, she looked about a year or two younger than myself. She was wearing a green strapless top a Chunin vest and gray shorts to go with it along with her ninja headband hanging around her neck, she walked over to us and said "Hi Gaara-sensei" said Matsuri. She looked over at me and glared "Who's she?" she asked.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno...I'm here on a mission to train the medical nins at the hospital" I said.

"I'm Matsuri...I got an idea Sakura-san why don't we spar to see who the better fighter is" said Matsuri.

"Deal" I said.

Matsuri POV 5 minutes previously

I saw Gaara come up toward Me. I smiled Happily and yelled "Gaara-kun" I ran toward him and said "Hi Gaara-sensei" Then I noticed a girl with shoulder length cotton candy pink hair, Bright green eyes, She looked Gaara's age she had a red t-shirt on with bandages to her elbow to sholder she had her ninja headband up like a headband. She was wearing a pink skirt with black leggings underneath . She had curves unlike my self. "Who's she?" I asked.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno...I'm here on a mission to train the medical nins at the hospital" said Sakura.

"I'm Matsuri..." I said.

"_Wait I have an idea_" I thought.

"I got an idea Sakura-san why don't we spar to see who the better fighter is" I said .

"Deal" said Sakura.

a/n:sorry finally finished major writers block...Next chap. Sakura Vs. Matsuri: a new rivalry begins! Thank you everyone who reviewed oh and hey give me ideas about what should happen later in the story I might just use those ideas! r&r


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura Vs Matsuri

Chapter 5

Sakura Vs. Matsuri: a new rivalry begins!

Disclaimer: i Own Nothing! T_T

A/n: OMG i haven't updated in a long ass time im SO SO SO sorry!!! I couldn't find my password! I will try to continue on with the story! Please check out my new account! .net/~xxxshinnigamirinxxx !  well sorry if this really sux i forgot i even had this story! Well let's start

_thoughts/dreams/flash backs_

_**Shukaku**_

_**Neko**_

_Inner Sakura_

Sakura POV

The Sand Blew All around Matsuri and Myself, whipping the hair in my face, I decide to go easy on her because she is probably fairly weak. She came at me first swinging her clenched fist at my face. She was faster then i anticipated. I ducked from punch and jumped up and throw some kunai at her. Witch she dogged with ease.

Of course she's Gaara's student i shouldn't underestimate her

I gathered a small amount of charka into my fist and ran at her and punched her not wanting her to severely injure her. She fell over!

"I KNOW YOUR HOLDING BACK!!! DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!" screamed Matsuri. I deiced to oblige, I disappeared from her sight and was behind her before she had time to blink.

"Remember this Matsuri of the sand, You may regret what you wish for" i whispered in her ear before, Hitting the base of her neck only hard enough to knock her out instantly.

"Well know that that's done lets go, IM starved! " i said.

"Ummm what about **her" ** he said. I shuddered picked her up. " ok now lets go!" i said.

End of chap 5.

Ugh i hate this chapter but ima put it up anyway R&R


	6. Auther Note!

A/N: I'm not Going to be updating for a while and I'm going to change the story to friendship, with maybe a hint of romance, idk rate now. Sorry I'm not a big fan of this story, due to me Focusing on another 2 stories I'm writing at the moment. Just Another High school story, which i have yet to post and Final Fantasy X: Another Story. I'll try to update at least once a week, even if the chapters only a couple paragraphs long. Because i have kinda lost interest in Naruto. And is more into Bleach at the Moment. If you would like to help me write this story please PLEASE PM me because I'm running really low on ideas. Again I'm sorry at the suckishness of latest chapter.

:/

well ja nee


End file.
